Twas In The Moon Of Wintertime
by MrsBeilschmidt3
Summary: Russia thought that he'd be stuck alone in the snow for Christmas; surely no one would let HIM inside. But then a lovely green-eyed girl welcomed him through her door... (RussLiech)
1. Chapter 1

It was so cold out. Even for Ivan Braginski, it was cold. His eyes teared up with the freezing temperatures and tears froze on his cheeks, which stung like hell. He shivered; his breath made little clouds as he walked. The truth was, Ivan hated the cold. He wanted nothing more than to live in a warm land full of sunflowers, where no one owned a coat or even knew what ice was. But no, he was somewhere in one of the frigid Germanic nations, practically freezing to death.

Upon reminiscing on his escapades, he supposed he could have flown. But no, he had taken a damn _ship_ instead. That was helpful until he landed in France and had to make his way back to Russia via road transportation. Now, however, he was walking, trudging through the snow and rain through a little village full of white houses with brown, wooden framing. It looked Swiss. But if he was on Switzerland's property, he'd be shot at by now, wouldn't he?

Damn this freezing weather, it was getting too cold to think. He sunk down to his bottom, his back against the wall of one of the houses. His eyelids were getting heavy, and he was feeling dizzy and tired. It occurred to Russia, just before he fell asleep, that he was in Liechtenstein.

Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia

"Vash!" Lilli sighed in frustration. She really hated being short. She wasn't a child anymore, and she didn't want to have to depend on her older brother all the time. But she was cursed with a short height and the top of the Christmas tree was so hard to reach…

The corner of Vash Zwingli's mouth twitched as he approached his younger sister. "Need help?" His teasing voice, though playful, made her brow furrow in irritation.

"I just want to put up the stupid star," she muttered. Vash chuckled and hoisted Lilli up by the waist like he did when she was little, and somewhat to her consternation, it was said action that allowed her to place the silvery star atop the Christmas tree.

Vash was very frugal, rarely spending money on "superfluous" things such as decorations, preferring to supply his household with things like weapons and ammunition for defense, food and clothing, but Christmas was a different story. Not that they were liberally decorated and sparkling with flashy lights like at Alfred Jones' house, but they celebrated with gifts, sweets, music, and indoor décor, with simple lights and a Nativity outside. All of their fondest memories were during the Christmas season.

Vash gave a small yawn. "I think I'm going to bed now, Lilli. Good night." He walked into his bedroom to don the pajamas Lilli had made for him when she was younger.

"Good night, Vash." Lilli smiled and started to head to the kitchen for a little snack when she heard the familiar "mrowr" of her cat Duchess. She had nearly forgotten to let the poor feline back in from the snow! "Coming, Duchess!" she sang, opening the door. The cat zoomed past her feet and curled in a ball by the fire. Lilli was about to close the door when she heard the sound of someone sighing, and audible shivering.

"Hallo?" She took her coat from where it hung over the side of the couch and slipped it on before heading outside. "Is somebody out there? Are you all right?" She heard teeth chattering and looked to the right, in the direction of the sound. At first she didn't see anyone. Then a bit of platinum blonde hair caught her attention and she gasped. Sitting against her house and shivering with cold was Ivan Braginski, one of the most feared men in the world conference.


	2. Chapter 2

Ivan woke up to see a young girl staring down at him, her face framed by short blonde locks, her green eyes illuminated by a lantern she held. He recognized her from somewhere, but last he'd seen her she was a child. Lilli! That was it. The girl was Lilli Zwingli, Vash's older sister… uh-oh.

Without thinking, he whispered, "Don't… don't let your brother know I'm here."

Lilli jumped a little at the sudden sound of his voice but bent down to get a closer look at him. His platinum blonde hair was dusted with snow, his violet eyes red and watery and his face was so pale… "You have to come inside," she hissed back, "you'll freeze to death, Mr.-"

The Russian gave a sudden smile. "I'm not that much older than you, you know. Just Ivan, _da?"_

"Sure." Lilli was a little wary but reached out her hand for him to take. Ivan stood up slowly, shivering as a bit of snow fell from his coat to the ground. He ran his finger under his nose, sniffling, and Lilli wondered if it was just the cold or perhaps he was crying a little.

All her life, she had been told to stay away from him, and Vash watched over her like a hawk. The last person he'd ever allow into the house was Ivan. Vash meant well, but he was somewhat of a "shoot-on-sight" type. Lilli knew he was just being protective, but something about seeing Ivan alone in the cold like that made her heart go out to the big, quiet Russian. She'd only heard bad things about Ivan, and really didn't know whether or not she should trust him, but what was she to do, leave him alone to freeze to death? So Lilli decided to be a Good Samaritan and walk Ivan Braginski through her front door.

"Sh," she told him as she shut the door discreetly and placed the lantern down of the coffee table, blowing it out. She led him cautiously to the bathroom, still taking his hand, and like a child, the big man held firmly, perhaps a little fearfully, to it, his palms cold and sweating. She sat him down on the edge of the bathtub and asked in a hushed voice, "Ivan, do you think you could take a hot bath very quietly? You need to get warm."

" _Da,_ I suppose." Ivan's fair skin flushed as Lilli exited the bathroom, whispering, "I'll make you some tea. Wear a towel when you get out, I'll sneak you some of big brother's pajamas."

Ivan nodded and started running the bathwater. Lilli, meanwhile, sunk against the wall, laying her head in her hands. Ivan Braginski was in her house and she couldn't hide him from Vash forever. A fine mess she had gotten herself into.

Lilli felt a sudden warmth rub against her leg and heard a soft purring sound. "Oh, Duchess," she whispered, picking up her cat and holding her close, "what on earth am I going to do?"

Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia

Ivan thought about Lilli and smiled as he dried off from his bath. She was certainly growing up to be a beautiful young lady. Her radiance, her youthful face and warm voice that soothed him like a mother's singing, all made him think of the flowers he so loved. She was, indeed, like a little sunflower. He wondered just how old she was, if her age was acceptable in line with his twenty.

 _Lovely little sunflower,_ he thought to himself, making a little toga out of the towel.

Lilli came back in a moment with a cup of hot tea and some warm socks and pajamas. "Big brother's not as big as you," she said, frowning as she held the pajama shirt up next to her view of Ivan. "I hope these will do."

" _Doushka,_ they will do fine, thank you." Ivan smiled and got behind the shower curtain to change.

"What did you just call me?" Lilli asked through the curtain.

" _Doushka._ It means 'dear'," Ivan responded calmly, pulling on the pajama pants one leg at a time.

"Oh." Lilli repeated _"doushka"_ in her head and smiled. Ivan couldn't be all that bad, could he?

The Russian finished dressing and pulled back the shower curtain, and Lilli pulled him out of the bathroom and sat him down in the hall, handing him the tea. After the bath and a few sips of the hot liquid, the color was beginning to come back into Ivan's cheeks. Lilli, however, was losing a bit of her own in apprehension. Vash would be horrified if he ever knew she was alone with a man, and most especially Ivan. How would she explain the Russian's presence to her overprotective brother?

She sighed and then queried, "So Ivan, why are you in Liechtenstein?"

"Traveling," Ivan replied, sipping his tea. "I docked in France, and well…" He blushed and lowered his voice. "I think I'm kind of lost." He coughed and Lilli giggled. Lost? How cute!

"Why are you laughing?" Ivan asked, looking hurt. Lilli immediately turned serious again and apologized.

"I didn't mean to offend you," she explained, "I just, well… I just thought it was sort of, um… cute, I guess." Why was that so hard to tell him? But he just smiled and took a sip of his tea.

"Sunflower," he murmured, his eyelids drooping. And, to Lilli's alarm, Ivan fell asleep in her hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Lilli bit her lip as she looked down at the Russian sleeping in her hall. Ivan was so tall and heavy, she could _never_ move him. She almost hated to wake him, though, he smiled in his sleep and it was the only time he looked peaceful and happy. But she couldn't leave him here for Vash to trip over and kick out. Sighing, she knelt down beside his ear and moved a bit of his blonde hair out of his face. "Ivan," she whispered gently, "can you wake up for me?"

Ivan moaned and murmured something before looking up and smiling. "Oh, Sunflower…" He laughed weakly and touched her hand. "You're… back…?"

Lilli raised an eyebrow. "I never left, Ivan," she told him, "you're not making any sense." She reached out her hand and he took it and stood up slowly, his eyes wide and confused. Ivan was just like a little child in a big man's body, she realized, as he looked to her for his next order. He seemed so meek and timid… how were there so many bad rumors about him?

She sighed and led him to her bedroom, opening the door to her large, walk-in closet. Despite Vash's extreme frugality, the house they lived in was very large, perhaps by virtue of being old. She sat Ivan down beside the little shelf that held her shoes and wrapped him in blankets, placing her stuffed animals around him, somewhat in an effort to make him blend in.

"We need to figure out a way to get you back to Russia," she mused, pacing back and forth, half talking to herself. "I don't even know how to get there, or how far away it is…"

"Sunflower…" Lilli turned around to see that Ivan had gotten up and was facing her now. He was so tall when he stood. "It's all right, you just need to get me out of Liechtenstein and I'll figure out the rest." Without warning, he reached town and tucked one of her golden locks behind her ear. The touch surprised her and made her face warm up, and she looked up to see that he was smiling sadly.

"You are so beautiful," he said wistfully, "just like a little sunflower. If I didn't have to stay away from you…"

"Why would you have to stay away from me?" Lilli asked, cocking her head to one side curiously. She didn't know how much that action made heat spread throughout Ivan's body, but it did. She continued innocently, "Are you worried about Vash? He's very protective, but once he gets to know somebody-"

Ivan shook his head and sighed, looking down at his feet. _"Nyet,"_ he interrupted her, "it's not your brother I'm worried about, it's me. I like you, Lilli, I can be myself around you, but I have another self you would not want to meet."

Lilli thought for a moment, and then she understood, her eyes widening as she noticed for the first time all the scars along Ivan's arms and neck. They were more visible without his scarf and heavy clothing. He was saying he was… schizophrenic. She felt a little shiver run up her spine as she thought about what she'd heard of the condition. It wasn't the person's fault, they could have hearts of gold, but they would snap and hear voices in their heads and suddenly become psychotic and willing to chase somebody around with a knife. Poor Ivan recognized his problem, and didn't want to hurt her. That was why he was so lonely. That was why people were afraid of him. And poor thing, none of it was his fault.

"Ivan," she said softly, taking his hand again, "did you know there is medicine you can take? As long as you stay on it, you can keep it under control. What I mean is, your… condition."

" _Da,_ Sunflower, I know what you're saying." Ivan blinked back the warmth and his eyes and asked, "I could really get help? I mean… I don't have to stay like this?" Was it possible, though he hardly dared to believe it, that he could have a family, that he could be around Lilli and not have to worry that he might hurt her?

Lilli nodded the affirmative. "You'll have to see a doctor, I know from experience with Vash that most men don't like to do that, but they would prescribe you the medication, and you'd be so much happier, I promise."

The word _happy_ was so unfamiliar to the Russian. Everybody was afraid of him, he was afraid of hurting those he loved, he had a crazy younger sister at home who wanted to marry him, and everyone thought he was evil. What was happy about that? But now, with Lilli Zwingli holding his hand, he thought he could experience happiness at last. "You go to sleep, Ivan," Lilli told him, "and tomorrow we'll get you some help, I promise."

It was the first promise Ivan believed in years.


	4. Chapter 4

When Lilli woke up the next morning, Ivan was still asleep. He was curled up in a little ball, clutching to his chest his precious scarf that he'd begged Lilli to give back to him as soon as it was done going through the laundry cycle. Lilli smiled and brushed her hand across his forehead. Ivan was so cute…

She decided to let him sleep in, since it wouldn't be very helpful for him to be in the kitchen eating breakfast when Vash arrived. She went downstairs to make some coffee for herself and her older brother, feeling the need for some caffeine after the long night she'd had taking care of Ivan. Vash was already sitting at the table, still wearing the pajamas she'd made for him. "Good morning, Vash," she said sleepily, "I'm going to make some coffee, would you like some?"

"Sure, thanks." Vash grinned, biting into a breakfast pastry. "You look tired, little sister. Long night?"

She shrugged. "Couldn't sleep," she replied casually, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible. She poured some water in the coffee pot and put it on to boil, getting out two mugs, along with some filters and coffee grounds. Yawning into the back of her hand, she got an apple from the bowl on the table and bit into it, sitting across from Vash.

"You sure you're all right?" Vash asked her, the slightest tone of concern in his voice. "Because… you didn't put the lid on the coffee pot."

"Oh no!" Lilli slapped her forehead, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks. She ran to put the lid on the heating water, looking at Vash with an embarrassed smile. "Yes, I'm fine," she sighed, "just very tired." Suddenly she realized how she could get Ivan some help for his condition. "You know, I think once I make the coffee I might head back to bed, unless you need anything."

"No, I'm fine, you go rest." Lilli nodded gratefully and poured the coffee, putting some milk and sugar into Vash's cup and handed it to him before heading up the stairs to her room. She got inside and closed the door behind her, praying Vash wouldn't come in. He probably wouldn't disturb his little sister's rest, hopefully.

"Ivan," she whispered, "can you wake up? It's Lilli… It's- Sunflower…"

"Hullo?" Coming from the closet was a voice that sounded like Ivan's, but deeper and without that warm, childish tone to it. "Come in." She opened the closet door tentatively, her hands shaking and sweating, and when she saw Ivan, her heart dropped to her stomach. He was leaning back against the closet wall, holding the knife Lilli kept there for self-defense. How could she have been stupid enough to leave it there with Ivan?

His face was very pale, sweat running down his forehead from his hairline, and his eyes were glowing unnaturally; they looked glazed, feverish. "Sunflower?" His eyes looked right at her, but they didn't seem to recognize her like they had before. He tapped his knife against his palm, which was dripping with blood. Lilli felt sick. He had hurt himself.

"You called?" Ivan drawled out, his eyes wild and crazed. This was the "other self" he had told her about. She backed away slowly.

"Ivan, I can see you're not… well… right now, can you lie down and go to sleep, maybe you'll feel better." She gulped and continued backing away, searching under her bed for something she could use as a weapon. She couldn't bear the thought of hurting him, and she didn't think she had it in her to kill him, not sweet, childlike, but-unfortunately-schizophrenic Ivan. But if she didn't do something, he could seriously injure or even kill her. The knife in his hand was not meant for merely cutting fabric or chopping up bread and vegetables. It was the one Vash taught her how to stab with.

At last, she found her hardcover, thickly-bound copy of _King Arthur and His Knights,_ holding it behind her as she slowly approached her potential killer. "Ivan," she cooed softly, hoping to soothe him, "if you sit quiet, I'll read you a story."

Ivan cocked his head and gave a twisted grin, stepping even further with the knife, which glistened with his own blood. "Kol…kol…kol…kol…" he chanted in a voice that nearly scared the wits out of Lilli. His violet eyes were almost red, and suddenly he grabbed his head. "Shut up, I know what I'm doing!" he hissed to the air, and Lilli shuddered. _He's talking to the voices in his head,_ she realized.

Ivan suddenly sank to his knees, shivering and crying. "Stop it, please, go away!" He waved the knife in the air and held his head in his other hand, tears running down his face. The sight tore Lilli to shreds, but she knew this was her chance. Tiptoeing slowly and creeping behind him, she whacked him in the back of the head with her book, right in the spot where Vash taught her to knock somebody out.

Ivan fell unconscious, and Lilli's heart caught in her throat. "I'm sorry, Ivan," she whispered, tearing up, and pulled out her cell phone, exiting her room and locking the door. "I'm doing this to help you," she added, hoping that maybe Ivan, the _true_ Ivan, heard her.

The person on the other end up the line picked up and she requested for an ambulance for a mental patient. She just hoped they wouldn't keep him there long term. She was starting to like him so, so much. After she got off the phone, being assured that help was on its way, she knew she'd have to face facts with Vash. God, it would have been so much easier if Ivan hadn't snapped and she could just take him to the doctor and he'd act like a civilized being. But no, things were never simple with Ivan Braginski, were they?

Sobbing, sniffling as tears ran down her cheeks, she descended the stairs and approached Vash. He turned to her and, seeing the tears, instantly held her close like he'd done when she was little and had nightmares. "Lilli, what's wrong, please tell me," he begged. He couldn't bear to see his little sister like this.

The sirens were approaching now. "Ivan Braginski is here," she finally blurted out, "and he needs our help."


	5. Chapter 5

Vash was quiet as he sipped his coffee downstairs in the waiting room. Lilli sat opposite him, reading one of the magazines the staff had placed on the coffee table. She sighed as she looked up at her older brother; his face was hard, and to many, it would seem unreadable, but she could see the hurt in his green eyes.

Finally, Lilli spoke up, causing her brother to look her way. "Vash, Ivan is not a killer," she announced, trying to keep her voice firm. She had cried all the way to the hospital, and her eyes were red from all the weeping, her motions shaky. Vash looked at her and felt a mixture of hurt and protectiveness. He hated that Ivan had caused his sister such emotional pain, but at the same time, Lilli had concealed Ivan from him. He honestly didn't know what to think. "Really?" His voice was dry and sarcastic. "And how do I know that anything you tell me anymore is truth, Lilli?"

Much to Vash's shame, his own voice broke. "When you were little, you thought I was the best thing in the world. You cut your hair to look like me, remember that? You made me pajamas just because I bought you a ribbon. What happened since then, Lilli?"

Lilli put down the magazine in frustration. She could feel her own hurt anger welling up within her chest. "I started growing up, and making my own choices!"

"And look what you chose!" Vash shot back. By now the whole waiting room was staring at them in shocked silence. Vash felt his cheeks flame. He and Lilli were both raised to keep quiet, to hold their pride and hold their own, and to never make such a scene in a public place. Now here they were, arguing in a hospital about the mental patient upstairs.

Vash's retort cut deep, and Lilli lashed out like a wounded lioness. "I hid him because I knew you wouldn't understand him like I do. Because you never listen, Vash, you just never listen! Our whole relationship is you telling me what's best and me doing what you say because you're my perfect big brother! But do you know what? I'm not a child anymore! I'm no longer meek and biddable, able to be bought with a ribbon! If you had let _me_ speak for once, you'd learn that Ivan has schizophrenia and that I was going to help him get medicine so he wouldn't _turn_ psychotic anymore!"

Vash was silent for a long moment. The other people in the waiting room were at the edge of their seats, apparently having become emotionally invested in the siblings' argument. Lilli swallowed and tried to stop the tears from streaming down her face. Vash put down his coffee cup and took a deep breath. There was his little sister, not a little girl anymore, but a young woman. A brave young woman with a heart big enough to help the man so many others mistakenly feared. A young woman who could think and fend for herself. And Vash was proud of her.

"Lilli," he croaked out, wishing his sister would take the angry look off of her face, "you are the bravest person I know. I didn't know Ivan was schizophrenic, no one really knew." For the first time he thought he might be able to see the Ivan Braginski his sister saw, a lonely, tortured soul, not a vicious killer.

"Ivan wouldn't want to hurt a fly," Lilli added stubbornly.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Vash said after another moment's pause. "I guess you've grown up more than I realized."

"And I'm sorry for lying to you." Lilli replied, scooting closer in her chair.

Vash shrugged. "I don't blame you, I suppose. You shouldn't have to feel like you have to hide things from me, Lilli. You're my sister, and I love you. I want you to know you can still come to me for anything."

The tension in the room started to lift and the people watching couldn't help but smile at the touching scene, even if they had no idea who the hell these people were. Lilli got up from her chair and hugged Vash, planting a kiss on his forehead. "And you can come to me too, if you're ever lonely, or if you're sad because your little sister's growing up…"

Vash grinned and stroked her hair. "Just don't grow up too fast, kay?"

Lilli nodded and one man in the crowd softly went, "Awww."

Vash glared his way, embarrassed. "Shut up."

"Fine," Francis Bonnefoy huffed, turning his attention back to the book he was reading. "I was just admiring the sibling fluff, and-"

He was interrupted by a woman with long brown hair who wore a nurse's outfit and held a clipboard. "Lilli Zwingli?" she said in a Hungarian accent, causing Lilli to look her way. "Ivan Braginski is awake now, we gave him some medicine and he should be fine if you want to see him."

Lilli nodded and got up promptly. Ivan was all right! She hoped he'd understand about her knocking over the head with _King Arthur-_ if he even remembered, she realized with a sigh of relief. She followed the nurse down the hall, and Vash started to follow her but then thought better about it and sat down. Ivan was well now and Lilli was safe, and besides, it was about time he let his little sister go somewhere alone.


	6. Chapter 6

A grin spread across Ivan's face as Lilli walked into the room, carrying a bouquet of sunflowers. "Sunflower…" he murmured, but he was not referring to her gift. She smiled for the first time that day as Ivan accepted the flowers gratefully, a whole arrangement of his favorite plants on earth. He was a little dazed-looking, but happy and comfortable, and clearly back to his true self.

Lilli sat on the edge of his bed and Ivan timidly wrapped his arms around her, possessive, clinging, protective. "I…I'm sorry, Sunflower," he croaked, tears running down his ungodly-pale face. "I… I told you to stay away from me, but you were too good and I don't deserve you…"

"Shh…" Lilli put a finger to his lips and held his hands in hers. It broke her heart to see this big, sweet Russian cry. "You were sick, Ivan, you didn't know…" She sat swinging her legs against the edge of the bed, and every little move she made entranced him. He hoped she would stay, everything about her soothed him and made him feel happy again.

"Lilli…" His voice sounded almost like it belonged to a small boy who was afraid of the dark. "Will you… will you promise me you'll never leave me? I've been so lonely for so long, and you make me so… so at rest." He smiled. "They did prescribe me the medication, and I promise I'll take it every day, but I think you're better for me than anything else, Sunflower. Will you always be there for me?"

"Forever and always," Lilli promise. And she meant it.

Hetalia-Hetalia-Hetalia

The fire crackled and made little shadows run across the inside of the fireplace, flames dancing like little orange ghosts. The firelight made Ivan's cheeks flush and sparkled in Lilli's eyes. After making sure that Lilli was monitoring the Russian's medicine intake, Vash agreed to let Ivan stay over for Christmas. Now it was the Eve, and Ivan and Lilli had established a relationship, sitting close and holding hands, Ivan's big white fingers keeping her slender ones warm. Despite what most might have assumed, Ivan's hands were almost always warm.

Vash stepped in carrying two mugs of hot chocolate, handing one to Lilli and the other to Ivan. "Lilli told me you liked this," he explained, "apparently you two have been talking more than I realized." His tone was teasing but his eyes showed that he was still uncomfortable with the notion of his little sister dating. After all, Ivan was her first boyfriend.

" _Spasibo,"_ Ivan told him, thanking him in his mother tongue, and he and Lilli clinked mugs in a Christmas Eve toast. The sunflowers Lilli had brought to Ivan at the hospital were now on the coffee table by the big window opposite the mantle. Little Christmas trees, reindeer, and a miniature Nativity set depicting Mary affectionately cradling the Christ Child decorated the top, set above a snow-colored doily. Ivan loved the whole scene; it reminded him of Christmas with his sisters when they were all children and times were simpler.

But there was one thing that particularly caught his eye. Its location was not on the mantle or the tree, but hanging above the doorway that separated the living room from the kitchen. "Lilli," he said suddenly, putting down his nearly-empty mug of hot chocolate. "So here they also practice the tradition of kissing under the mistletoe?"

Lilli blushed. "Yes, but… I haven't really gotten to carry it out before."

"What better time than the present then, Sunflower?" Ivan grinned and pulled Lilli gracefully to her feet, moving like a gazelle for such a big man. He walked her to the doorway and cradled her face gently, lovingly. He waited until she was ready, until she pulled her face toward his so he knew she was comfortable, and then proceeded to meet her lips with his.

Vash's eyes widened and he had half a mind to jump up and tear them apart, but then he thought better of it and calmed himself. He had to remind himself that Lilli wasn't a child anymore, and it was only kissing. He had kissed a girl when he was younger than Lilli was now. And Lilli and Ivan's kiss was innocent, not touchy-feely but loving, gentle, and he noticed that Ivan always took care to treat his sister with the utmost respect. He treated her like a princess, in fact.

The first kiss was tender, and not very long, and both their faces were heated and pink. Vash smiled and watched as Ivan reached out his arm to escort her back to the couch. Katyusha, his older sister who had raised him, clearly taught him how to treat a lady. It encouraged Vash to see such gentlemanly behavior toward his precious Lilli. He decided that Ivan was, indeed, a good man.

But Vash still had his weapons ready in case, because Lilli was still his little sister, after all.

THE END


End file.
